Ceux qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais
by willowpotetose
Summary: c'est les vacance, Harry est seule avec l'oncle Vernon.Harry va souffrir, une fois de plus. Et Minerva l'avait dit. Rating M/slash/Abus. si tu est un enfant ou un elfe de maison éloigne tes yeux de cet écran!


Salut, alors voila quand je regardais Harry Potter étant petite je faisait pas attention mais maintenant je me rend compte que se que faisait subir Vernon et Pétunia a Harry était clairement de la maltraitance et je me suis dis qu'est ce qui se passe si sa va plus loin ?

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve dans le coin review :)

PS: c'est écrit gros, bizzard ...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

-oh, Albus, vous êtes sure que c'est le bon choix ?

-Non Minerva, car après tout ce n'est pas un choix, c'est notre seul solution si l'on veut que Harry reste avec quelqu'un du même sang que lui. Il ne faut par rompre le sortilège sinon l- repeta Dumbledore

-Oui je sais sinon les conséquences seront terribles ! Finit le professeur Mcgonagall, Je pense juste que nous faisons une erreur, une terrible erreur

-Esperons que vous vous trompier Minerva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

13 ans, 136 jours ,5 heures et 12 minutes plus tard

-Aller, dépêche toi beugla l'oncle Vernon, on a pas que sa a faire, Mais aller !

Harry sentit les coup contre la porte de son placard, cela lui rappela ceux qu'il avait reçu quelque heures plus tôt, malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas reçu que des coups.

Avec le temps les Dursley était devenu moins clément avec lui, en admettent qu'il l'ai été un jours, Harry était passer d'un repas par jour a un repas tout les deux jours quand il avait de la « chance ».Il avait également régresser au nivaux de la chambre car a peine deux semaine après avoir emménager dans l'ancienne chambre de Dudley, ce dernier exigea de la récupérer, Harry du donc retourner dans son placard sous l'escalier, ici au moins, il n'entendais pas les ronflement des deux gros Dursley !

-j'arrive oncle vernon

Hier, Harry ne s'était pas endormis dans son lit, il s'était évanouit sur sa paillasse.

Il avait subit les coups pensant plusieurs heure avant de recevoir un plus gros coup de point sur la tète et s'était é après s'être évanouit Harry savait. Il savait que Vernon avait abuser de l

i, c'était courant maintenant.

De son arrivé ici jusqu'à ses 5 ans il l'insultait seulement, puis ils se sont mit a le frapper et depuis deux ans environs, Vernon abuse de lui. Tante pétunia ne dit rien, mais a chaque fois que sa se produit elle frappe Harry , la dernière fois avec une poêle a frire, elle est surement jalouse que sont mari fasse de tel choses a ce jeune garçons qu'ils considère comme un pestiférer alors que Vernon ne la pas toucher depuis des années.

Dudley, lui, s'amuse de la situation, il fait souvent des remarque mais harry sait que c'est en attendant que lui aussi puissent abusé de lui. Il attend juste que l'oncle vernon accepte de partagé se qu'il considère tous comme un objet, un esclave.

Souvent, Harry a l'impression d'être une table basse. Un meuble fragile après qui on gueule tout le temps ( car on se cogne le petit orteil dedans) du quel on se sert tout le temps et qui est indispensable a l'équilibre familiale.

Car c'est vrai, sans Harry qui ferrait a manger pour Vernon et Dudley, surement pas tante pétunia.

Ce jour la, quand Harry voulu sortirent de son placard, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dévêtu et qu'il avait encore un peu de sang sur le visage il s'arrangea donc comme il put, cocha un jours de plus sur son calendrier – cela faisait 4408 jours qu'il vivant cher les dursley- puis sortit .

-HA ENFIN ! Hurla l'oncle Vernon, sa fait une heure que je t'appelle, écoute moi bien, aujourd'hui, Dudley et pétunia cher leur cousin ce qui veut dire qu'il ne rentreront que la semaine prochaine tout les deux alors tu vas faire toute ta liste de corvée avant que je revienne du travail, si tu les fait toute, tu aura une surprise, sinon tu sera punit comme il se doit .

Harry fit ses corvée. Il lava par terre, dans la cuisine, le salon, rangea la chambre de son oncle et sa tante, rangea la chambre de Dudley et son nombre incalculable de sopalins. El fit la vaisselle, le linge, lava la deuxièmes voiture de dursley.

Harry ne savait pas quel serait le pire, la punition ou la surprise, comme il savait déjà en quoi consisterait la punition il voulut faire toute ses corvées pour avoir cette fameuse surprise qui selon lui n'était qu'une punition peut être un peut moins forte. Harry espérait qu'il pourrait enfin manger. Harry rêvât.

Mais se soir la harry ne mangea pas, vernon non plus.

A peine rentree, ce dernier entrena harry dans la chambre conjugale , il tenanit une boite a la mains et de cette boite il sorti une camera.

-désabille toi ! DEPECHE TOI si tu ne vut pas que se soit moi qui le fasse

Ce soir la harry obéît

Vernon nu également retourna Harry violemment et le pénétra sans aucune Gene, sans aucun remord, face camera. Cette nuit Vernon dursley souilla le corps de Harry potter une fois de plus et de toutes les manière possible. Par la suite Vernon, contrarie de ne pas avoir « biens jouit « frappa Harry encore et encore

Ce soir la harry ne se défendit pas.

Dans sa tète, il revoyais les fantôme de tout se qu'il avait aime, qu'il avait chéri et puis la phrase de Sirius lui revint en tète : « tu sais Harry, les morts ne nous quittes jamais vraiment »

Ce soir la Harry en voulut a Sirius

Il lui en voulut car c'est a cause de cette phrase qu'il c'était accrocher pendant ses deux mois de vacance et qu'il avait tenu bon face au dursley

Mais se soir, c'était diffèrent.

Harry se demandat commens ses amis de gryffondore allait apprendre sa mort, comment allait t'il réagire .. Ron, Hermione, Neville, luna, Oh et molly Weasley. Oui, le cœur de harry se brisa definitivement quand il imagina la réaction de molly weasley en apprenant sa mort .La derniere personne a laquelle harry pensas fut albus Dumbledore. Pourquoi ce dernier avait choisit de l'envoyer ici, dans la maison qu'il surnommait, "la porte des enfers "

Cette nuit, l'élue, le survivant, le garçon est mort sous les coups d'un simple moldue qui n'a pas simplement choisit d'ignorer la magie, mais de la détruire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-PROFFESSEUR DUMBELDORE ! PROFFESSEUR DUMBELDORE ! DITES MOI QUE C'EST FAUX, JE VOUS EN SUPLIE PROFFESSEUR

Ron Weasley suivit de Hermione granger venait de faire irruption dans le bureau de dumbledore ou se tenait une réunion entre tout les professeur de l'école.

-Non monsieur weasley j'ai bien peur que se soit vrai.

Ron s'effondra par terre et abus le fit évacuera lui et Hermione et tout les autres professeur de son bureau, a poudlard, personne n'avait voulu croire a la mort de Harry Potter jusqu'à ce que le professeur dumbledore l'annonce au début du diner quelque minutes avants. Des que le professeur dumbledore eu finit l'annonce on put entendre des cris et des pleure de la part des élevés certes mes aussi des professeur qui pour la plus part avait eu connaissance des circonstance dans lequel était mort Potter.

-C'est de votre faute albus ! S'exclama minerva mcgonagall

-vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faut minerva, je ne pouvait pas prevoire se qui allait se passé

-JE VOUS AVEZ PREVENU !

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Non, de sa vie, minerva haussa le ton et sur nul autre que le professeur albus dumbledore

-JE VOUS AVEZ PREVENUS MAIS COMME D'HABITUDE VOUS EN AVEZ FAIT QU'A VOTRE TETE !

-minerva...

-NON ! Je retient se que j'ai dit albus, si cet enfant est mort c'est de votre faute, c'est vous qui l'avez amener la bas la première fois, vous qui l'avez force a y retourner pendant les vacance.

-Je l'ai protéger !

-Pour qu'il puissent mourir au bon moment ! Face a lord voldemort !

Un silence de plusieurs seconde imprégnât la salle

-Vous êtes un lâche dumleldore

Ce jours la mcgonagall démissionna de son poste de professeur a l'école de sorcellerie poularde.

Hagrid également décida qu'il était temp pour lui de « se prendre des beaux jours », il partie rejoindre madame maxime dans un beaux pays nommé la France ( pas si beau que sa)

Molly weasley pleura évidement mais contre toute attente elle sourit, certain pensent que ce n'est qu'une façade mais elle dit que maintenant Harry a rejoint ses parent et qu'il n'est plus seul désormais.

Harry lui, les regarde de la haut.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Fred, Dumbledore, Rogue, Lily, James, et tous les autres, ces personnages fantastiques, qui ne sont pas mort en vain.


End file.
